mikumikudancefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bunai Di
} template. Notice: To keep track of conversations, I might add the username of who created the post to the heading, I may also reply to my own talk page by posting below your last edit. The current page size is }}. |- action=edit&section=new}}Click here to leave me a new message |} ---- __TOC__ So apparently I deserve hate art? http://tailsthefox010.deviantart.com/art/MMD-WIKI-POWERS-253900241 Um not sure what I should say about this. They made a video saying all "MMD police" are horrible people and I merely comment saying I dont know how to react to it sooo he makes a picture offending me? Hes always skates very close to the edge of acceptable editing and I do not approve of my model being used in such a way. I reported it but after all dA is slow and unrelaiable Daniru17 03:58, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :Well, not sure how to react myself. :1) I don't know who MMD Police is, but it seems to be unnecessary. :2) MikuMiuDance and Vocaloid wiki are not official and have no authority, so contributors should not feel entitled to go around and telling people off. Apparently MikuMikuDance and Vocaloid wiki are getting a bad rep because of this drama. :3) You can attempt to report the image for defamation, but compared to most rant uploads this is minor. Either way neither one of you will get anywhere by being stubborn. And I see no 'hate' with the upload, but it is an attempt at low humor that I understand may seem hurtful to you. The one who uploaded it is simply going to use your own anger against you if you respond. If the image was a month ago and nothing else has come of it, I can only assume the issue is over. :I would really prefer it if MMD Wiki was not made a negative target or something to be afraid of. It should be used as a catalog for available models and also helpful when it comes to translating model policies. So if it is indeed you or anyone else telling people they will be blacklisted, I must say, that is something I personally don't approve of. You don't need to be a one person army. It is better to inform people of 'Model Policy' and leave it at that. :Some people comply with rules and some don't the ones who don't are likely not go change because they enjoy being a bother. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:34, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::MMD Police is the general term for any one who enforces or infroms people of rules. All Ive done is ask maybe 3-4 people what models they used and left not even more then one comment to tails. This picture and a hate video me I've found also kind explains why my subscribers and views took a sudden plummet. ::Its basicaly that people in the MMDcomunity don't like being told what to do so when they are they react violently and irrationaly, Odds are this wikia will just fall on deaf ears and and will accomplish little now that I've seen people like this so many times Daniru17 05:39, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Kinda wish I had wikia staff on messengers to talk to more privately since Im actually really bothered by this and I feel maybe you guys would have good advice or I could be more honest about soem things without worrying who sees what I'm saying Daniru17 05:46, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay now I get it, and I've seen outburst by various people. Naturally the internet can't emote what someone is feeling when they type, thus even the nicest request is taken as a threat. I should know as I'm pretty much known as the admin that deletes spam lol and is viewed as an ogre of some sort. I try my best not to come off as a threat. :::Wikia policy and TOU, doesn't allow the linking of illegal activity, so that is one reason why we should keep things in order on this side. :::Do you mean email the current admins of this wiki? I am cautious about my email, but I guess I can provide it to you. My advice would be to not fall into the lure of that upload. And certainly 'don't believe' you are hated. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:58, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::I meant more like Instant messenger, I'm always on them if home so its easiest for me to talk that way. I often want to vent about the things I see but to do so publicly is bad for the wikia though I often feel it is relevant to it as well. ::::I have damesukekun's email and I message him if I have nonwikia related japanese to ask him but I don't really "talk" or know any other admin. Also its hard to not feel hated though I guess I can try Daniru17 06:03, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sorry, I was reading the hilarious lies about MMD on a FaceBook entry. Oyi, I hope that doesn't spread. :::::Anyway, not sure what else to say, as these episodes are getting a bit much. In particular for the non-Japanese community; everything just seemed to snowball when one modeler made an announcement about their work =_=;; There really needs to be a cool off period. -- Bunai82 (talk) 06:46, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Its amazing how many people just refuse rules. Its kind of sad. Its looked down upon to be an art theif but if you cut up and paste art together then your god in the mmd world. Its rather upsetting Daniru17 07:01, October 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:About screencapping models I'll see what I can do. I'll at least try to make a quick listDaniru17 01:40, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm not trying to troll OR kiss up!! Bunai, you've been very nice to me through all of this, so I hope you know I wasn't targetting you. I've been trying to re-edit my posts on Facebook, correcting the damage. I'm not here to troll, beg, plead or anything like that. I keep seeing all these posts online where Damesuke is threatening to have DMCA, Crypton, AHS and Yamaha come after me. Clearly he hates me, wants me to die, and won't stop talking about me. I'm really upset! This person wants my life to be ruined!! This all started with MMD, makes me wish I'd never heard of Vocaloid. Even though there are NO more offending links up, videos have been dealt with, I'm editing my pages, ect. Damesuke is still making threats online. I don't care if you ever take my name down, (I know you won't) all I want is quiet. Damesuke wants my life to be ruined over MMD, there is NO other explanation than that, and the more he posts about me, the more he confirms it. Please, I'm not kissing up, I just want quiet. Is there a way you can tell Damesuke to leave this total stranger alone? That I'm trying to clean up this mess? ~ CSE :First, thanks for at least attempting to correct your mistakes. You don't have to direct people here about policies and such, but it would be good to know that you (and your followers) understand how some modelers feel about their work. Many of them are Japanese and they do indeed view the distribution of their work much differently than non-Japanese, even when it is Doujin (fan created). For example, LAT may allow editing, but that is his personal policy, it doesn't make him better or worse than another who doesn't allow editing. :Second, Damesukekun does NOT want you to die, it's silly to even think that especially if he has not even made that statement to you directly. And he certainly did not say anything about physical harm happening to you when speaking to me. His focus seems to be your videos and statements, not you. :He got upset because after exhausting hours with you on the Vocaloid Wiki about your previous activities, you went back on your word and also lied. That was basically like punching Damesukekun in the face, since he went out of his way to make contact with modelers to assure them that you were in the clear (that wasn't convenient for him). When you brought up HiguchiM and other model creators, including other media to make a point, I believe that was the final straw. You have to remember that Damesukekun is one of the most active connections we have to other native Japanese. :I don't agree with his aggressive tactics, but I can understand the reason. I will talk and let him know that the situation is done with (if he hasn't already read this posting). And anyone's name can be removed from a blacklist for a number of reasons, you have a blacklist yourself, so it isn't difficult to do when the person has reformed by some means. To say it won't is you being negative, and as I said, a blacklist has not control over anyone's actions. -- Bunai82 (talk) 09:54, October 17, 2011 (UTC)